El viejo álbum continuación
by diana carolina
Summary: Este fics es una continuacion de otro con el mismo nombre y escrito con la espreza autorizacion de la autora original, antes de leer este primero lean el otro para que entiendan, les recuerdo que soy una novata asi que tengan piedad.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fics basado en el universo robotech o macros los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: para entender este fics primero les recomiendo leer **el viejo álbum de lisahayeshunter** ya que el mío es una continuación de el de ella, aclaro que cuento con la autorización y colaboración de ella en la realización de esta entrega que contara con tres o cuatro capítulos.

**A lisa HH **gracias por tu ayuda y por prestarme tu fic para darle una continuación.

Aviso que en este fics es un universo alterno lo que significa que el SDF1 esta intacto no ha muerto ningún personaje exceptuando a Roy.

Su vida era perfecta, tenía el trabajo que siempre deseo y que se ganó con esfuerzo y dedicación. Toda una vida entregada al ejercito destacando siempre como la mejor, rodeada de amigos que la aman, respetan y la apoyan en casi todas sus ideas y sin prejuicios a la hora de señalarle sus faltas, un esposo cariñoso, atento y consentidor hasta de sus más mínimos caprichos, en sus seis años de matrimonio él se encargó de curar su corazón y de convertirla en la mujer más consentida del mundo, una preciosa hija de cuatro añitos la cual se convirtió en la luz de su vida.

Por amor y respeto a su esposo, Lisa desechó en el baúl de los recuerdos, escondido en algún rincón del ático, todas aquellas cosas que le recordarán a sus dos amores perdidos, uno perdido en la base Sara del planeta Marte, su primera ilusión de la adolescencia y el causante de que ella cerrara su corazón al amor, siendo demasiado joven para entender lo que hoy es la verdad más grande que existe en su vida y esa verdad la aprendió después de perder a su segundo amor, el piloto rebelde y atolondrado que jamás correspondió a sus sentimiento o que nunca se percató de lo mucho que ella lo amaba, y esa gran verdad es que la vida continua y que siempre existe la  
>posibilidad de volver a amar, que el amor y desamor son plumas en el viento o un accidente que van y vienen sin control, a no dejarse deprimir, a darle tiempo al tiempo, que aun con el alma hecha pedazos puedes empezar de ceros y a no desperdiciar su hermosa vida aferrándose al recuerdo de un imposible, ya había cometido ese error una vez y no lo volvería a repetir.<p>

Richard hunter, el eterno enamorado de la cantante Minmey Ling, el hombre que sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía le daba falsas esperanzas, con el que construyó una solida amistad que en realidad no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba, porque bastaba con que la joven Minmey apareciera para derrumbarlo todo, luego esa joven simplemente se marchaba tan intempestivamente como había llegado, dejando al joven piloto con el corazón destrozado, y ella como buena amiga perdonaba todos los desplantes y malas palabras que él empleaba en su contra cada vez que intentaba advertirle que saldría lastimado una vez más, para extenderle su mano y prestarle un hombro para llorar, sin importar el echo de que su propia alma lloraba a grito herido por no ser correspondida. 

Así es la vida y las posibilidades son infinitas, amar y ser correspondido o amar y no ser correspondido, en su caso era la segunda opción.

El tiempo pasó sin mayores cambios en su relación con el piloto pero un día la joven Minmey regresó buscando refugio en aquel que siempre la amó y el eterno enamorado la recibió con los brazos abiertos. A los pocos días Rick le dio la noticia que rompió su corazón en un millón de pedazos.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, pues a las semanas por pedido de su prometida, Rick abandonó el ejército, a sus amigos, y la vida que había construido para seguir a su futura esposa hasta el fin del mundo si ella así lo deseara. 

El mes posterior a la boda de Rick, Lisa la pasó sumida en una profunda tristeza, que se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos verdes. Claudia estaba cada vez más preocupada por su querida amiga. Todos aquellos que la conocían, la quería y la respetaban, trataban de subirle los ánimos. Max y Miriya la invitaban a cenar y la atosigaban delegándole el cuidado de Dana. Claudia y las conejitas del puente  
>la sacaban a distintas discotecas prácticamente todos los fines de semana, y el Almirante Global le daba exceso de trabajo con el fin de mantenerla ocupada, y el viaje espacial al planeta de los maestros de la robo tecnología fue un excelente escape.<p>

Pasó un año en este trajín. En el trascurso de ese año poco a poco  
>recuperó su habitual temperamento adornado con una chispeante alegría, convirtiéndose en la heroína que lograra un acuerdo de paz entre dos razas, y en la Almirante más joven en la historia de la humanidad.<p>

Tomando las riendas de su vida y decidida a no llorar nunca más por algo que no valía la pena, emprendió una nueva aventura, vivir su vida al máximo y sin arrepentimientos.

Un día Lisa esperaba impaciente a sus amigas en el parque junto a la fuente.

Ese día ella estrenó un hermoso vestido veraniego amarillo claro con escote cuadrado, de tirantes muy finos cruzados en la espalda, ceñido hasta la cintura, y de corte campana. Este era el vestido más corto que había tenido en toda su vida, ya que la llegaba hasta media pierna. Lo complementaba con unas delicadas y cómodas sandalias apropiadas para caminar durante muchas horas en el centro comercial. 

Sus amigas insistieron en que debería cambiar su guardarropa por uno más acorde a su edad. Su antigua ropa era demasiado conservadora y  
>aburrida según las palabras de Sammy. Que unas piernas tan hermosas<br>deberían ser lucidas y presumidas según palabras de Miriya, Max y Claudia.  
>Esto último estaba en discusión, ya que el almirante Global no lo vio con buenos ojos. Según él, las señoritas bien no tendrían que mostrar nada.<br>Desafortunadamente para él, sus reclamos y argumentos fueron olímpicamente ignorados, y el guardarropa de Lisa se llenó de vestidos ceñidos en distintos largos y colores, faldas y pantalones de todos los estilos, blusas, tops y chaquetas de todas las formas existentes. En pocas palabras, un guardarropa digno de una modelo. Este fue un gasto que Lisa consideró absurdo e innecesario, ya que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en uniforme, pero no tubo la fuerza de voluntad para negarse. Claudia y las conejitas tuvieron  
>un gran poder de convencimiento, y sumándole el hecho de que ella estaba con la guardia muy baja, no tubo la fuerza para resistirse.<p>

Aquel día no fue como todos los demás, todo pasó como en cámara lenta, un balón de futbol se dirigía a su rostro y de la nada aparecieron frente a ella unos ojos grises. Sintió unos labios presionando los suyos, un empujón, y segundos después el golpe del agua.

Así recordaba con gracia el primer encuentro con Jonathan Bond, su amado esposo. Recordaba claramente como él trataba inútilmente de quitarse de encima de ella mientras balbuceaba disculpas y palabras incomprensibles, y de sus propias reacciones, Recordaba haber reído de buena gana ante la tonta situación en la que se encontraba y  
>lo mucho que ese hombre la impactó, pues era por mucho el hombre más<br>apuesto que hubiese visto en su vida y eso que eran muchos los que veía a diario. 

Jonathan Bond, contando con veinte seis años en el tiempo en que se  
>conocieron, ya era un destacado médico en Ciudad Granite. Brillante en su carrera, pero despistado del mundo que lo rodeaba, no era afecto a ver las noticias ni el periódico, así que desconocía totalmente a las estrellas de la farándula o a los destacados miembros gubernamentales.<p>

Al ver a Lisa, lo único que se le pasó por la mente es que era una chica muy bella, seguramente una universitaria esperando a sus amigos para irse de fiesta, o algo por el estilo.

Nunca se le ocurrió que esa joven fuese la figura más influyente de las fuerzas espaciales, y una heroína de guerra. Pensar en su  
>esposo la llenaba de alegría, y un sentimiento cálido le inundaba el pecho, aun seis años después de haberlo conocido.<p>

Caminado de forma distraída, sumida en sus recuerdos y con una nueva  
>ilusión brillando en su corazón, Lisa tropezó con la persona menos esperada.<p>

"Discúlpeme, no era mi intención. Estaba distraída" - al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con sorpresa.

"Rick?" - todo esperó, menos encontrárselo en un hospital.

"Lisa no te disculpes… wooo a pasado mucho tiempo." - al verla, todos los sentimientos que por ella albergaba se arremolinaron en su corazón, y su cabeza no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Ella se veía casi igual que la última vez; su cabello estaba más largo, seguía siendo esbelta y atlética.  
>Sin duda los años le sentaron muy bien.<p>

Para Rick el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Deseaba tanto abrazarla y besarla. Albergaba la esperanza de que ella hubiese esperado por él todos estos años.

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus mensajes de aliento o amenazas de muerte, como dice una amiga y me le robo su frase las faltas de ortografía son gratis.

Para bien o para mal continuare este fic para poder sacármelo de la cabeza y no garantizo que lo continúe muy rápido ya que las ideas están solo que me cuesta materializarlas.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo. U_U 


	2. Chapter 2

Este es un fics basado en el universo robotech o macros los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: para entender este fics primero les recomiendo leer **el viejo álbum de lisahayeshunter** ya que el mío es una continuación de el de ella,  
>aclaro que cuento con la autorización y colaboración de ella en la realización de esta entrega.<p>

Todo lo que este entre comillas "bla bla" es dialogo

Todo lo que este ente comillas y letra cursiva son pensamientos

Capitulo 2

Te quise, te ame, pero finalmente, te olvide

Superada la impresión que le causo encontrarse a Rick, asiendo gala de su amabilidad y con el genuino deseo de recuperar la amistad perdida por la lejanía y el tiempo se aventuro a invitarle un café en el lugar que fuera su favorito en el tiempo de la reconstrucción.

"que tal te a resultado todo Rick" una pregunta para romper el hielo

"para ser te honesto la vida no me resulto como el cuento de hadas que hubiese deseado" Pese a sus palabras Rick no lograba quitarse del rostro la sonrisa que se formo desde el instante en que se encontró con ella

"lisa parece que el tiempo no te pasara… ¡mírate! sigues igual de hermosa que la ultima ves que nos vimos"

"Ho que cosas dices" Ella sonreía como era su costumbre ante un cumplido con un leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas, siempre fue una mujer  
>modesta que no se vanagloriaba de su belleza<p>

"pero Rick ¿por que dices eso acaso estas de pelea con minmei?" Lisa trataba a toda costa desviar el tema de conversación y que no se centrara en ella no se sentía cómoda recibiendo cumplidos de hombres destinos a su esposo, Max o el almirante global

"no, me divorcie de ella" Rick omitió el echo de que en realidad no savia si minmei firmo los documentos que le dejo

"Y debo agregar que nunca me e sentido mejor"

"lamento escucharlo" La sinceridad de lisa provocaba gran ternura en el ex piloto se hiso un momentáneo silencio que fue interrumpido por Rick

"estoy aquí solo con mis hijos"

"ya veo… esa separación con minmei… ¿no le causara ningún inconveniente a tus hijos?, supongo que el juez los abra echo llegar a algún acuerdo con respecto a la custodia de los niños… me cuesta cree que después de ocho años… no se… ¿sus diferencias acaso eran tan irreconciliables como para llegar al extremo de divorciarse? Ustedes estaban tan enamorados"

A él le causaba gracia todas la preguntas y conjeturas que armo lisa en un segundo sin darle espacio a responder, parecía que ella se hacia las preguntas a si misma en lugar de hacérselas a él, o simplemente que no esperaba una respuesta, de todos modos la sacaría de dudas

"es triste pensar que en realidad nunca hubo amor verdadero entre nosotros"

"yo estaba segado por un espejismo, por mis fantasías adolecentes por la minmei que conocí siendo apenas una niña"

"y ahora después de tanto tiempo me pregunto que fue lo que le vi"

"era malcriada, egoísta, caprichosa, y no me di cuenta que con sus años en el estrellato y la fama solo marcaron mas esos aspectos negativos de su personalidad"

"Pensé que todo eso cambiaria cuando tuviéramos hijos pero no paso ella no maduro"

"fue cuando realmente vi a la minmei que tu, Max, Miriya y todos mis amigos veían pero por estúpido me negaba a ver"

Lisa solo lo escuchaba con atención y sintiendo algo de lastima por su amigo.

"no te negare que el primer año de mi matrimonio fui muy feliz y cuando supe que seria padre me sentí todavía mas feliz, fue durante el embarazo que ese velo que me cegaba comenzó a desvanecerse"

"Con respecto a que estábamos muy enamorados solo te diré, y no le quito el crédito, es que minmei siempre a sido una excelente actriz"

"desperdicie ocho años de mi vida y perdí todo aquello que realmente me importaba por seguir un espejismo" en este punto Rick no pudo evitar el tono melancólico

"lo único bueno que me a dejado esto son mis dos hijos" su torno era mas alegre ese efecto selo daba el pensar el ellos

"He venido a la ciudad Macros con el fin de re construir mi vida y de recuperar algo muy valioso, y tengo la certeza de que aquello aun espera por mi" una Sonrisa ladina y una mirada significativa acompañaban sus palabras.

"Dios ni con los años se te a quitado lo arrogante" lisa no era tonta entendió de maravilla lo que le insinuaba y en cierto modo esto la ofendió, pero supo disimularlo muy bien, se estaba arrepintiendo de pasar esos momentos con él, aparentemente este hombre tenia la idea de que ella no reconstruiría su vida y que esperaría por él hasta el final de los tiempos, pero las cosas pasaron de una forma muy diferente a como pasaron en su adolescencia cuando estuvo sola sin nadie que le ayudara a superar la perdida de Karl, la diferencia era muy grande, cuando Rick se fue a vivir su mundo de ensueño ella no se quedo sola en este tiempo tenia amigos que le ayudaron a superar su pena y que no permitieron que se derrumbara.

"realmente lamento que tu vida no resultara como esperaste, el lado positivo con todo esto ahora eres mas maduro" o al menos eso esperaba.

Mientras lisa tomaba la tasa de café fue que Rick noto algo que le avía pasado desapercibido hasta el momento un anillo y no uno cualquiera sino uno de compromiso, este descubrimiento elimino por completo la sonrisa que tenia y esfumo su buen humor.

"m lisa ese anillo que traes es muy bonito ¿caso esta comprometida?"

"En realidad estoy casada"

Esta afirmación le cayo como un balde de agua fría e in voluntariamente su mandíbula se tenso y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos sele pusieron blancos,  
>su mente busco un si numero de posibles respuestas o un comentario pero su cerebro se negaba a reaccionar, al notar que no llevaba puesta la alianza un mínimo de esperanza renació en su corazón, tal vez estuviera en proceso de divorcio no encontraba otra razón para que lisa no llevara el símbolo de su unión marital y como si lisa le leyera la mete le respondió a las preguntas que el se estaba formulando.<p>

"tuve un pequeño accidente con mi alianza Miku insistió tanto que se la dejara ver pero cuando la puse en sus manos y me descuide quiso cámbiale en color  
>y la pinto con el esmalte de uñas que le regalo Dana, así que tuve que llevara a la joyería para que la limpiaran"<p>

Mientras lisa hablaba saco una pequeña foto donde salía Miku en brazos de Jon ambos con grandes sonrisas se la extendió a Rick y este la recibió con manos temblorosas.

_"No pude ser, lisa no pude estar casada, es absurdo que ella hubiese formado una familia, no eso tendría que ser mentira"_, en se momento sintió desprecio por aquellas dos personas que sonreían en la foto, un miserable que le robo lo que es suyo y una niña que no debería a ver nacido.

Ajena a los pensamientos poco amables que él hombre dirigía a su familia y deseosa se saber si los niños se parecían a su padre se aventuro a preguntar.

"Rick tu ¿traes fotos de tus hijos?"

"No me esperaste" ignoro por completo la pregunta y su tono de voz era de total reproche.

"¿Que quieres decir?" estaba verdaderamente confundida con la actitud empleada por el ex piloto parecía molesto, no en realidad se veía furioso

"QUE QUIERO DECIR?" ahora estaba verdaderamente furioso

"ESPERASTE POR ESE MISERABLE DE RIBER SERCA DE NUEVE AÑOS A SAVIENDAS QUE ESTABA MUERTO, QUISISTE DAR TU VIDA EN BASE SARA POR SU MALDITO RECUERDO Y A MI NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ESPERAME" los gritos y reclamos empezaron a llamar la atención de los clientes en las mesas cercanas.

"TE ARROJASTE A LOS BRAZOS DE UN DESCONOCIDO POR DESPECHO"

"¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE MI?"

"¿CREIAS QUE NO LO SAVIA? JA RESULTA QUE NO SOY TAN ESTUPIDO COMO TU PENSABAS YO" una fuete bofetada callo sus últimas palabras y calmo su furia de inmediato

"como te atreves" la voz de lisa era un susurro tranquilo a pesar de que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente debido a la ira contenida, ya no era esa chiquilla que se dejaba arrastra en peleas y gritos inútiles, ella era una mujer y debía comportarse como tal,

"tus reclamos no merecen una respuesta"

"Pero si te diré algo" "Te quise, te ame, pero finalmente, te olvide"

Lisa se levanto de la mesa dejo unos cuantos billetes y se retiro del lugar sin dirigirle una última mirada al hombre que siempre la dejo en un segundo lugar y  
>que hoy pretendía que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos…<p>

"_ya_ _veremos si realmente me as olvidado" _

Rick miraba a lisa con una sonrisa sínica mientras ella salía del local, le dio una ultima mirada a la foto que yacía en su mano la arrugo con fuerza  
>y la tiro en el bote de basura junto a la puerta.<p>

"_ya_ __veremos"__

"_yo se que aun me amas lisa solo te estas engañando_"

* * *

><p>¿Que creyeron que lisa saltaría a los brazos de Rick? Pues NO<p>

Espero que este capitulo no las decepcionara, pare ser honesta a mi no me convenció mucho, no se que tiene, tal vez la mescla de dialogo y narrativa no se me da, mi estimada sempai lisa HH a tenido dificultades y tal vez ya no me pueda colaborar así que si alguna de ustedes tiene la amabilidad de ayudarme en la edición se los agradeceré.  
>como dije tengo la historia pero me cuesta trabajo la edición, claro que si consideran que no todo es perfecto y que lo deje así… juro que me esforzare mas lo ultimo que deseo es que mi fics sea confuso e inentendible.<p>

Les agradezco de corazón sus mensajes en el primer capitulo.

Espero sus hermosos u amenazantes mensajes de aliento o de muerte Un beso y hasta en siguiente capitulo que ya esta en construcción.


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un fics basado en el universo robotech o macros los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: para entender este fics primero les recomiendo leer **el viejo álbum de lisahayeshunter** ya que el mío es una continuación de el de ella, aclaro que cuento con la autorización y colaboración de ella en la realización de esta entrega.

Todo lo que este entre comillas "bla bla" es dialogo

Todo lo que este ente comillas y letra cursiva son pensamientos

En este capitulo verán un dialogo con separación en renglones, es una especie de monologo de un solo personaje, con intervenciones del inter locutor, espero no se enreden a la hora de leer

Capitulo 3

La razón y el corazón

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando lisa ingresaba a la base echa un torbellino, estaba molesta por la platica poco agradable que acababa de sostener con Rick, estaba indignada por la actitud de el ex piloto y pensar que ella realmente creyó que podían recuperar la amistad que los unió durante tantos años, pensó que ese hombre por fin logro madurar. Cuan equivocada estaba, seguía siendo egoísta e infantil.

Entro en su oficina después de saludar y recibir los mensajes que la cabo Kelly Hamilton su asistente le entregara, no paso ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura muy conocida.

"¡Baya! La señorita se tardo mas de lo previsto, no estas dando un buen ejemplo a tus subordinados, ¿no crees lisa?"

Los comentarios de Claudia siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa sin importar que tan complicada pareciera la situación.

"esas son las ventajas que te da el rango"

"lo oigo y no lo creo, la señorita Almirante valiéndose de su rango para irse de pinta" Claudia mantenía una expresión de sorpresa fingida mientras ocupaba la silla frente a lisa.

"¿como puedo sobornarte para que no difundas mi oscuro secreto?" la sonrisa ingeniosa y la mirada picara de las dos amigas no daba cabida a discusiones ellas siempre se cubrirían la espalda mutuamente.

"un café será mas que suficiente"

"Todos los que quieras"

"Vale"

"vale"

"¿Y?"

"¿Y?"

"¡vamos! Lisa deja de tontear se supone que irías al hospital rápido recogerías tus exámenes y regresarías lo mas rápido posible para sacar a tía Claudia de dudas"

"Pero te tardaste mas de tres hora y por la cara que traías cundo ingresaste a la base intuyo que lo que te retraso y seguro que nada tiene que ver tus resultados médicos, te puso de muy mal humor"

"cuéntale a tía Claudia que te acongoja"

"¿Acaso en el estacionamiento del hospital alguien le hiso una abolladura a tu precioso mercedes benz nuevo, o acaso no encontraste tu marca favorita de helado en el súper?"

"hay Claudia ojala y fuera algo tan sencillo como lo que expones"

"ni te imaginas a quien me encontré saliendo del hospital"

"cuenta de una vez que el suspenso me esta matando"

"nada mas, ni nada menos que a Richard hunter"

"no te creo" su seño se frunció levemente en una actitud de meditación algo de este casual encuentro no le gusto ni un poquito

"pues créelo" lisa soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se masajeaba las sienes tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que en pesaba a incomodarla

"pero ¿que esta haciendo él en ciudad macros?"

"según lo que me dijo vino a reconstruir su vida… y a recuperar algo muy valioso que él esta seguro todavía espera por él" lisa no pudo evitar pronunciar esas palabras con un tono y una sonrisa irónica.

"me imagino que vino acompañado por su mujercita cerebro de pájaro"

"No se divorcio de ella"

"no te creo si se supone que eran un matrimonio perfecto" Claudia tenia la ceja levantada en señal de incredulidad, todo este asunto cada vez le gustaba menos

"parece que ese matrimonio era tan falso como todo lo que rodea la vida de la farándula"

"baya parece que Rick al fin se desengaño de ese mundo de ensueño, el golpe con la realidad debió ser muy duro"

Lisa suspiro cansinamente y su rostro adquirió un semblante de preocupación y pesar.

"cariño paso algo mas ¿verdad?"

"¿sabes? Yo de corazón deseaba que él fuera feliz"

"lose cariño tu siempre has sido muy noble incluso con aquellos que no lo merecen"

"_Rick hunter es uno de esos que no merecieron que posaras tus ojos en él, lo ayudaste a superarse, lo impulsabas a ser mejor, le tendiste tu mano en los peores momentos, mientras su querido canario estaba de jira o en sus parrandas eternas y como te lo agradecía este patán humillándote frente a toda la base, cuestionándote, invitándote a salir y dejándote plantada_"

"pero cuéntame que mas paso para que te pusiera de tan mal humor"

"bueno pues…"

Durante los siguientes minutos lisa le relato a su amiga todo lo ocurrido hasta el final poco amable que tubo la conversación con Rick, a cada palabra que salía de los labios de lisa Claudia arrugaba mas el seño y su rostro reflejaba la molestia, preocupación e incredulidad ante todo lo que lisa le estaba narrando.

"déjame ver si entendí"

"este papanatas se divorcio de el canario"

"regreso a ciudad macros con sus dos hijos"

"a rehacer su vida y recuperar algo muy valioso"

"en pocas palabras TU"

Al terminar Claudia tenía una sonrisa mordaz y unos deseos inmensos de buscarlo y tortúralo

"si eso es lo que me dio a entender" Lisa estaba verdaderamente azorada con la situación

"y no contento con eso te armo una escena de celos"

"te reprocho estar casada"

"te echo en cara el tiempo que velaste el recuerdo de Karl"

"Además de confirmarte que era consiente de los sentimientos que tenias por él"

"en pocas palabras él esperaba que tu todavía estuvieras esperándolo que lo recibirías con los brazos abiertos y le ayudarías a criar a los hijos que tubo con el canario"

"como te sientes con todo esto lisa"

"como crees que me siento, molesta, furiosa"

"creía que por fin avía madurado"

"que podríamos reanudar nuestra amistad"

"y resulta que lo único que él desea es que le sirva de paño de lagrimas y de consuelo ahora que ya no esta con su mujercita"

"lisa por lo que me cuentas y según la reacción que tubo él no se quedara de brazos cruzados, si tú le muestras un mínimo de el afecto que solías albergar hacia él, podría malinterpretarlo, pensara que todavía lo amas y tal vez trate de interferir en tu matrimonio"

"Claudia no crees que estas exagerando, por muy infantil que sea no lo creo capaz de meterse en mi vida privada o a dañar mi matrimonio, no tendría porque nosotros nunca fuimos algo mas que amigos"

"pero fue muy claro al expresar que savia de tus sentimientos hacia él… en su lógica debe pensar que te casaste con el propósito de desquitarte o por despecho"

"Dios todo esto es ridículo"

"ridículo o no deber irte con mucho cuidado utiliza la razón y el corazón para recordar a quienes te debes, las cosas ya no son como hace diez años, él es el ex de una cantante famosa y tú eres la Almirante de la flota espacial tienes una hermosa familia y una reputación que cuidar"

"realmente no lo creo capaz de meterme en dificultades"

"perece que se te han olvidado todas las amonestaciones que recibiste a causa de sus insubordinaciones"

"no Claudia no se me a olvidado pero estamos hablando de cosas muy distintas"

"primero él ya no forma parte del ejercito"

"segundo él debe tener conciencia de que pondría en riesgo mi reputación y si me aprecia aunque sea un poco no querrá hacerme ese daño, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que entienda la situación actual"

"_Lisa estas siendo muy optimista_" Claudia estaba preocupada lisa siempre fue muy permisiva con Rick

"tercero yo ya no soy esa niñita que se dejaba arrastrar en peleas inútiles"

"tu moral es intachable lisa eso lo tengo claro pero nadie manda en el corazón"

"mi corazón tiene las cosas muy claras"

"esta plenamente segura de eso"

"claro" La sonrisa que acompañaba esta afirmación le dio a Claudia un poco de paz

"me alegra escucharlo, lo ultimo que deseo es ver como se arruina tu vida por la aparición de un fantasma del pasado"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió nuevamente, dando paso a las conejitas del puente, las tres mujeres siempre alegres acababan de terminar su turno y deseaban compartir una agradable charla con sus amigas y oficiales superiores, detrás de ellas ingreso Kelly con una bandeja llena de tasa de café después de repartirlos tomo asiento al lado de sammi y Vanesa en es sofá de tres puestos que se en contaba en la oficina de lisa, segundos después entro mirya murmurando bastante alto groserías e improperios en su idioma nativo que hicieron avergonzar y ruborizar a lisa ya que ella si entendía lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

"muy bien almirante que tiene para nosotras" miriya a pesar de los años no se atrevía a tratar a lisa con la misma familiaridad con que la trataba fuera de la base, para miriya lisa era lisa fuera de la base dentro de esta era la almirante háyase y debía tratarla con el respeto que su cargo exigía.

"si lisa ya cuéntanos como te fue" sammi estaba realmente impaciente

"vamos lisa ya deja de tenernos en suspenso" secundo Vanesa

"no la asaren chicas déjenla respirar" kim estaba igual de impaciente pero trataba de disimular

Lisa mostro una de sus famosas sonrisas misteriosas y un brillo deslumbrante en su mirada...

"entonces esta confirmado" Claudia no podía quitar la sonrisa que se formo en un instante

"Así es… chicas estoy embarazada"

"¡SIIIIIIIII!"

El fuete vitoreo proveniente de la puerta las dejo un poco sorprendidas, en el umbral se encontraban cuatro niños, Dana sterlin de diez años tan hermosa como su madre y su hermano ben de siete años con el cabello azul y lentes una perfecta copia de su padre, Daniel Ivanov Grand de cinco años este niño tenia la piel un poco mas clara que la de su madre pero con los mismos ojos verdes y por ultimo la mas pequeña del grupo Miku Bond hayase de cuatro años y que saltaba alrededor de su amigos totalmente eufórica, esta niña era la copia casi exacta de lisa a no ser por sus ojos grises herencia de su padre.

"niños que es esa falta de respeto hacia sus oficiales superiores" La voz potente de miriya los saco de su aturdimiento inicial. Los niños se miraron mutuamente y en cuestión de segundos armaron una formación en escala descendente uno al lado del otro, desde el mas alto al mas bajo, enfundados en sus uniformes de la academia militar, realizaron un impecable saludo marcial.

"Buenas tardares señoras" saludaron al unisonó los custro niños

"descansen" con la orden dada por la almirante los niños se dirigieron a toda prisa a saludar a sus respectivas madres.

"mami es ¿verdad?"

"¿tendré un hermanito?" la pequeña se sentó en el regazo de su madre mientras le acariciaba el todavía plano abdomen

"Si cariño dentro de ocho mese te convertirás en hermana mayor" lisa le sonreía maternalmente a su pequeño tesoro.

Miku tomo una actitud de profunda meditación y miro a su madre con una sonrisa picara, al verle el rostro a su hija lisa supo de inmediato que saldría con una de las suyas.

"ya era hora… con todas las beses que tu y papá hacen el amor se estaban tardando y yo en pesaba a creer que papá tenia algún problema de fertilidad"

Las mujeres parpadearon algo aturdidas antes de que todos los presentes rieran de buena gana ante el comentario de la infante, claro que ben y Daniel no entendieron nada pero de todas formas la risa es algo contagioso.

Después de un rato de charlas y planes para el nuevo integrante de la familia todas se despidieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

En el estacionamiento la base un hombre escondido detrás de unos arboles aguardaba la salida de la mujer mas hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, no pasaron ni treinta minutos cuando la figura de la Almirante se presento en la puerta de salida del edificio administrativo cargando a una dormida Miku, la vio meter a la niña dentro del auto y dirigirse a la puerta del conductor, en ese momento corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en el rostro y antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta del vehículo ya la tenia abrazada por la cintura, lisa se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando el hombre la beso con ardiente deseo en el cuello, luego de morderle sensualmente el lóbulo y susurra en su oído

"hola hermosa princesa ¿me extrañaste?"

Lisa se dio vuelta lentamente entre los brazos de su captor para quedar de frente a esos hermosos ojos que le robaban el aliento.

Mientras a una distancia cercana otro hombre observaba la escena con profundo despreció y con furia mal contenida.

* * *

><p>¿Quién será el hombre que espiaba a lisa y la tiene prisionera en sus brazos?<p>

Espero les guste, tenia planeado otra cosa pero cambie de opinión y el resultado fue este capitulo.

No estoy segura si el titulo vaya mucho con el capitulo ustedes ¿que opinan?

Otra vez muchas gracias por el apoyo me alegra tanto ver sus mensajes

Como dice kenniana las faltas de ortografía son gratis, no soy buena en eso U_U ya se que piensan, que debería darme vergüenza, pero la verdad es que NO


	4. Chapter 4

Este es un fics basado en el universo robotech o macros los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: para entender este fics primero les recomiendo leer **el viejo álbum de lisahayeshunter** ya que el mío es una continuación de el de ella, aclaro que cuento con la autorización y colaboración de ella en la realización de esta entrega.

Todo lo que este entre comillas "bla bla" es dialogo

Todo lo que este ente comillas y letra cursiva son pensamientos

Capitulo 4

Reflexión y decisión

Después de asegurarse que sus hijos estuvieran bien en la guardería del hotel, Rick se dirigió al hospital de la ciudad a buscar a una amiga; Helen la enfermera que ayudara a minmei en sus clases prenatales y en el parto, esta mujer de unos 50 años y apariencia afable resulto muy perspicaz solo con pasar tres días con la señorita macross ya veía el fracaso de su matrimonio, en una de las constantes conversaciones que mantenía con la amable enfermera, esta le propuso que si en un momento dado él se cansara de el trato que le daba su esposa, ella estaría mas que dispuesta a buscarle una vivienda en la ciudad de su preferencia ya que ella tenia buenos contactos y muchos amigos en todas partes.

en un principio pensó en buscar a Max para que le ayudara en esta tare pero después de ocho años sin contactar con su amigo no sentía la confianza para acudir de buenas a primeras solo con el fin de pedir asilo, la amistad que los unía se desgasto con el correr del tiempo y la ausencia.

Helen prometió que en tres días le tendría una casa apropiada para él y sus hijos cerca de la base.

Justo cuando se retiraba del hospital se encontró de frente con la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hace tanto tiempo, lisa estaba justo como la recordaba solo con unas pequeñas diferencias, el cabello la llevaba mas largo y totalmente liso, su cuerpo un poco mas curvilíneo y sus ojos ya no reflejaban ese tristeza de antaño, al contrario tenían un brillo especial proveniente de un persona totalmente feliz y satisfecha con la vida que tiene.

En su infinita ignorancia atribuyo esa felicidad a los muchos logros acumulados en su desempeño como militar, ser una heroína y la Almirante mas joven en la historia de la humanidad todas sus metas cumplidas en un tiempo record.

Sostener una conversación con lisa era tan gratificante como en los viejos tiempo y sus ilusiones de recuperar el tiempo perdido, la amistad desgastada y el amor ignorado se fortalecía a cada segundo, ella seguía interesándose en los problemas que lo aquejaban y era sincera al expresar su pena por que a él no le resultaran los planes como hubiese deseado, se mostraba preocupada por el bienestar de sus hilos y no lo juzgaba por sus malas decisiones del pasado.

Pero su alegría duro poco, lisa su lisa estaba casada, no espero por él como se suponía que lo hiciera, ella debía esperar a que él estuviese listo para una verdadera mujer, pero no lisa se olvido de él muy rápido, eso le dolía y lo enfurecía en partes iguales.

Siempre soñó con tener una mujer que fuera pura de cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón, minmei lo decepciono en todos esos aspectos y como creía que de verdad la amaba no le dio importancia, ya que se supone que cuando amas a alguien lo aceptas tal cuál, así que pensó que era normal no sentir celos de aquellos que estuvieron con ella antes.

Al enterase que lisa ya no estaba disponible lo comprendió la amaba y la sola idea de que fuera otro el que la besaba, acariciaba y le hiciera el amor lo enfermaba y lo llenaba de un sentimiento muy amargo, solo hasta ese momento comprendo a cabalidad todo el dolor que lisa debió enfrentar cada vez que él le hacia un desplante por correr tras minmei, sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando a la distancia reconoció un rostro familiar.

"¿Max?"

"¡Richard hunter! Tanto tiempo sin verte"

"lo mismo digo viejo amigo"

"me da gusto verte ¿pero que te trae a ciudad macros después de tantos años?"

"es una larga historia"

"pues yo tengo mucho tiempo y el camino a la base también es largo, acompáñame y me cuentas todo"

Media hora después los amigos se encontraban en el interior de la base serca a los estacionamientos bebiendo una Petite Cola

"Así que al fin te quitaste la venda de los ojos"

"se puede decir que si"

"Bien Rick solo me queda desearte suerte y ofrecerte me ayuda en lo que necesites, claro siempre que este dentro de mis posibilidades"

"te lo agradezco Max… y en realidad me gustaría que me pusieras al corriente de todo lo que a pasado en mi ausencia"

"eso tomara bastante tiempo así que porque no me dices lo que quieres saber"

"_Rick se nota a leguas que lo que te interesa es solo saber de lisa, lo lamento por ti pero ella ya esta fuera de tu alcance y no te permitiré que le amargues la vida ya bastante daño le causaste_"

"como están global, las conejitas, miriya, Claudia y lisa" finalizo enfatizando el ultimo nombre

"¿en términos generales o personales?"

Rick era su amigo y lo estimaba pero no le daría el gusto de saber lo mucho que lisa sufrió por su desamor, para ser honesto con él mismo le guardaba algo de rencor a su amigo, solo recordar el mes posterior a la boda de Rick, lo llenaba de rabia y tristeza, esos recuerdos en los que sostenía a lisa entre sus brazos consolando su llanto le dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca. Lisa la reina de hielo como injustamente era llamada, su oficial superior su amiga y hermana mayor, siempre preocupada y velando por el bienestar de todos, ella que solo merecía amor y que pusieran el mundo a sus pies, que se conformaba con muy poco, con las migaja de cariño que Rick le daba, pero hoy daba gracias a Dios por poner a Jon en el camino de su amiga, verla tan feliz le llenaba el alma y no permitiría que su siempre confundido amigo lo arruinara, Max siendo tan intuitivo podía ver claramente las intenciones de Rick al volver a la ciudad.

"¿como esta lisa?"

seguía siendo impulsivo y no se aguanto las ganas de saber la verdad tras el matrimonio de lisa

"_lo sabia Rick nunca cambiara_"

"ella esta muy bien ¿que no has visto las noticias?"

"Es una heroína por lograr la paz entre dos razas"

"La almirante mas joven…" Rick lo interrumpió bruscamente

"Max sus logros profesionales me los se de memoria"

"entiendo tú quieres saber de su vida personal"

Rick no contesto se limito a mirar a su amigo de una forma casi suplicante.

"bueno pues ella se caso hace seis años tiene una niña de cuatro añitos muy parecida a ella"

"ella es feliz" la pregunta de Rick fue algo vacilante

"si lo es"

Max no quería herir a su amigo siempre fue consiente de los sentimientos de Rick hacia lisa pero que él mismo se negaba a aceptar, ya era tarde para que la buscara así que debía ser honesto y claro en la respuesta que le daría.

"Rick, Jonathan el esposo de lisa es un gran tipo, la cuida, la respeta y la ama de una forma loca"

"de verdad ese hombre ¿la ama?"

"claro que si, como no la amaría, si ella es todo lo que un hombre con sangre en la venas desearía"

Rick se sumió en un profundo meditar. Ella era feliz por que no se podía conformar con severa dichosa, amada y protegida, simple por que era egoísta porque no era él el causante de su felicidad, mientras tanto Max se excuso para poder dale algunas instrucciones a un piloto que se acerco a ellos.

A la distancia la vio salir de un edificio cargando a su hija, tubo el impulso de acercarse pero no pudo moverse, así fue testigo de una escena totalmente romántica, el hombre de cabello rubio el mismo de la foto que tiro en la basura, ese hombre la abrazo y le susurro cosas que él no entendió pero que obviamente hacían feliz a lisa pues esta no dejaba de sonreír, todo lo que estaba presenciando lo lleno de una ira siega pero al verlos marchase la ira se convirtió en tristeza y desolación.

"_así es como lisa debió sentirse cada ves que yo la dejaba por correr tras minmei, este sentimiento muy desolador,_ _que derecho tengo de venir a reclamarle si nunca fuimos mas que amigos, a pesar de que yo era consiente de sus sentimientos hacia mi preferí seguir una ilusión, fui un imbécil, pero es tan duro aceptar que ya no es para mi el amor de lis_a"

"Tal vez…"

Barias lagrimas que no pudo ni se molesto en retener corrieron por sus mejillas, sin molestarse en despedirse de Max camino rumbo a la salida de la base.

"_Tal vez todavía pueda re conquistarla, no es honorable destruir un matrimonio, pero si lo es luchar por lo que se ama_"

El amor es un sentimiento que no se olvida si lisa todavía albergaba algún sentimiento por él lucharía con todo para recuperarla.

Con estos pensamientos en mente Rick se marcho de regreso al hotel donde lo esperaban sus niños, tenia mucho por hacer antes de intentar cualquier cosa para recuperar el amor de lisa, primero tenia que enfocarse en recuperar su amistad.

* * *

><p>Aquí les queda el cuarto capitulo se que en un principio les dije que solo serian tres o cuatro, YAAAA me equivoque en mi estimación de la duración, así que no se en realidad cuantos capítulos mas me tome.<p>

En este capitulo pudimos ver que a Rick le cuesta mucho aceptar la perdida de el amor de lisa y desea recuperarlo a toda costa, también vemos que Max no le ara las cosas fáciles.

Me han comentado que en el fic original Rick se muestra maduro y que es consiente de que no tiene derecho de reaparecer en la vida de lisa, lo se yo hice que Rick diera un salto gigante en retroceso, me baso en el pensamiento o en el suspiro de Rick al finaliza evocando el nombre de lisa yo lo interpreto como que él desea de corazón que ella esperara por él.

Tengan paciencia todo tomara su cause y les digo que en momentos sentirán pena por Rick y en otros lo van a detestar.

Saludos y besos gracias por los mensaje que me animan a continuar, lo dije antes y lo repito soy una principitante y me falta mucho por pulir pero me esfuerzo se los juro.

Como dice kenniana las faltas de ortografía son gratis, no soy buena en eso U_U ya se que piensan, que debería darme vergüenza, pero la verdad es que NO. Este capitulo me costo horrores terminarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es un fics basado en el universo robotech o macros los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: para entender este fics primero les recomiendo leer **el viejo álbum de lisahayeshunter** ya que el mío es una continuación de el de ella, aclaro que cuento con la autorización y colaboración de ella en la realización de esta entrega.

Todo lo que este entre comillas "bla bla" es dialogo

Todo lo que este ente comillas y letra cursiva son pensamientos

**Minmei**

Toda la farsa se acabo y de algún modo se sentía aliviada de no a ver tenido que ser ella la que le pusiera un fin, se encontraba cansada física y mental mente de sobrellevar un matrimonio fingido, siempre lo supo ella no nació para ser esposa y madre, lastimosamente nunca llego a amar a Rick.

no lo amaba cuando se casaron ni llego a amarlo durante esos tortuosos ocho años de matrimonio, era una verdadera lastima que cometiera el error de traer un par de niños a un matrimonio sin cariño.

que clase de mujer era, que ni siquiera podía amar a esos pobres inocentes, lo único que le causaban era lastima.

esperaba de todo corazón que Rick la perdonara por meterse en su vida y le nublarle el juicio a tal grado de hacer que ignorara a la persona que en realidad amaba, también lo sentía por ella esa mujer que tanto sufrió debido a su egoísmo e inmadurez siempre fue consiente de los sentimientos de Elizabeth háyase hacia Rick, no era estúpida como muchos creían y veía claramente como el corazón de sea mujer se rompía en pedazos cada ves que ella hacia acto de presencia y Rick la dejaba de lado.

pero en ese entonces era una niña desamparada con un largo recorrido de amantes que la dejaban después de obtener de ella lo que deseaban, incluso linn Kyle que tanto juraba amarla solo la utilizaba para su beneficio, así que decidió aferrarse a el único hombre que le ofreció amor verdadero y seguridad emocional.

Trato de amarlo, el primer año de matrimonio lo intento con todas sus fuerzas pero no era feliz y él tampoco lo veía en sus ojos, lo notaba en su actitud; cuando nacieron los niños el descontento de ambos se hiso mas evidente, él se enfoco en cuidar de los niños y ella se evadió con la carrera que tanto trabajo le costo retomar.

Todo fue de mal en peor ella no quería cuidar de sus hijos lastimosamente no los amaba y la razón era simple en los días en que fueron concebidos ella ya era consiente de que no podría amar a Rick y que él no la amaba, ella lo savia siempre lo supo, pero su terquedad y orgullo le impedía darle fin a todo eso y él no tenia la fuerza que se necesitaba y siempre lograba reprimir eso que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios cadáver que tenían sexo.

no se puede hacer el amor cuando los participantes tienen en su mente y en su corazón a otra persona; cada vez que se entregaba era solo un desahogo físico donde el ya no se reprimía y lo único que salía de su boca era el nombre de ella de su verdadero amor; nunca lo culpo ya que tampoco estaba libre de pecado ella en general evocaba a Kyle, pensaba en él mientras se entregaba a Rick, generalmente no exteriorizaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos pero en los días en que concibieron a los niños ninguno de los dos aguanto y como si de un volcán en erupción se tratara al unisonó ellos llamaron de forma desesperada a quien en realidad ocupara sus pensamientos y sus corazones amaba.

esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que llamaban a su ser amado en medio del acto sexual y cada vez era mas devastador y doloroso le vacio que le dejaba cada encuentro con su esposo, la desgastaba mas y él se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, aun así resistieron ocho largos años, por que ninguno de los dos lograba encontrar el valor que se necesitaba para terminar con ese tormento.

Él pensando y aferrándose al recuerde de lisa un recuerdo que permanecía vivo en aquel álbum de fotos que encontrara años atrás entre algunas cosas viejas y que resguardaba celosa mete, en un par de ocasiones pensó en deshacerse de el pero ella no tenia derecho a arrebatarle el único recuerdo que conservaba de su verdadero amor, además estaba segura que ese álbum le dio a Rick la fuerza que le faltaba para acabar con aquella farsa.

ella por su parte a escondidas seguía viéndose con linn Kyle no podía evitarlo lo amaba sin importar la forma en que la tratara era consiente que aferrarse a un amor tan enfermizo como el que sostenía con Kyle llegaría a destruirla pero no le importaba, se sentía completa y viva cada vez que se entregaba a sus brazos si por ello debía pagar una eternidad en el purgatorio lo aceptaba con gusto.

ella tenia el alma tan corrupta como la de él, solo era dulce y amable en apariencia y para el publico, solo su familia y sus empleados conocían su verdadero rostro.

"_bien todo se acabo espero que encuentres la felicidad espero que algún día perdones por meterme así en tu vida y arruinarla por completo, tal vez ella aun espere por ti_"

Así minmei se dispuso a firmar los documentos que Rick le dejara cinco días atrás.

"minmei no deberías firmar nada hasta que sea revisado por tu abogado"

"vinsent ya estoy harta de esperar a se mentecato se supone que vendría hace dos días y mira la hora y todavía no aparece"

"tienes razón en estar molesta pero debes esperar no sabemos a ciencia cierta que cosas exige Richard hunter en la demanda, podría ser una suma de dinero exorbitante, o de propiedades, o"

"vinsent no seas exagerado ya leí la mentada demanda y lo único que pide es la custodia total de los niños"

"No puedes permitirlo tu como la madre tienes mas derechos sobre ellos que él"

"derechos que no quiero, por favor yo no soy madre nunca quise serlo"

"te escucho y no lo cero, esos niños son parte de ti una prueba inequívoca de el amor"

"Dios como puedes ser tan tonto en ese acto no hubo amor, ni cariño, nada solo sexo para desahogar la tensión, yo no amaba a Rick y él no me amaba a mi"

"no discutiré mas este asunto, pero de todos modos debes esperar a tu abogado"

"esta bien…" asedio de mala gana, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió nuevamente

"¿crees que por fin logre ser feliz?"

"claro que lo serás"

"no me refería a mi"

"ha hunter"

"si… quiero decir conmigo no lo fue"

"¿tu esperas que sea feliz?"

"espero que recupere la felicidad que le arrebate"

"tu no le arrebataste nada"

"claro que lo hice, sabes me gustaría tener algo por que odiarlo, algo con que atacarlo, pero no a pesar de todo él ni siquiera me fue infiel aun sabiendo yo si lo era"

"¿quieres decir que él savia de tus escapadas con kyle?"

"si y yo esperaba que me pagara con la misma moneda pero no lo hiso"

"por que razón él no aprovecho tus múltiples salidas para tener una aventura se de buena fuente que admiradoras no le faltan"

"supongo que no deseaba tener mala fama y conservarse lo mas limpio que se pudiera para ella"

"¿Ella?"

"Elizabeth háyase su único y verdadero amor" una sonrisa triste se formo al recordarla

"estoy segura que Rick la amo desde el mismo instante en que la vio"

"como puedes estar segura de eso minmei si se caso contigo"

"siempre me dio esa impresión y si se caso con migo fue por mero capricho de los dos, yo fui la bruma que le impedía aclara sus sentimientos, se que sonara cruel pero cada vez que sentía que lo estaba perdiendo lo buscaba con el fin de mantenerlo segado y que no viera a aquella mujer que lo amaba con sinceridad, hoy me arrepiento tanto de mis acciones, yo se cual era el poder que ejercía sobre él le daba lo que ella no"

"¿que?"

"sexo, así lo mantenía donde quería, él era joven e inexperto en ese tema y confundía la lujuria con amor"

"¿como sabes que no tenia sexo con esa mujer?, después de todo pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos"

"Simple lisa era el tipo de chica que no puedes llevar a la cama sino hasta que haya un anillo de compromiso y fecha para la boda de por medio, además que ella creía que Rick me amaba y no recurriría a una artimaña de ese calibre para retenerlo a su lado"

Una expresión triste y pensativa acompañó sus siguientes palabras

"recuerdo una ocasión en que Rick y ella parecían estar en malos términos, estamos en la pista de despegue y ella le ordenaba perseguir al enemigo, pero yo le avía prometido una bienvenida muy especial, así que obviamente él no quería dejarme ya que sabia que mi tiempo era limitado, la trato mal la insulto por meterse en su vida, pero a regañadientes cumplió la orden, se despidió de mi con un beso me hiso saludo militar y se fue a cumplir con su deber, en la pista nos quedamos ella y yo, no quería verla a la cara pero no pude evitarlo ya que ella a me pedía que abandonara la zona que era peligrosa para mi, en ese momento no sentí casi nada pero hoy en día recordarlo me parte el alma, frete a mi tenia los ojos mas triste que viera en mi vida atreves de ellos pude ver el alma y el corazón de ella hechos mil pedazos, mostraba una sonrisa triste y se esforzaba por no llorar, pidió a un joven teniente que me escoltara a la salida y se retiro yo me excuse con él joven para ir al baño y cuando iba a entrar la vi atreves del espejo, estaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro recostada de lado contra la pared sus mejillas rojas y grandes lagrimas las recorrían"

Varias lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de minmei y esta las retiro con rapidez para mostrar una sonrisa triste.

"vi lo que mis acciones estaban causando pero no me detuve, era egoísta y no quería perder a la única persona que me quería sin importar nada, pero su amor hacia mi no esta el correcto ya que su corazón estaba ocupado por lisa aunque él ni cuenta se daba, yo lo tenia deslumbrado y le impedía que la viera a ella"

"tiempo después tuve un pleito con kyle mi carrera se venia a pique así que recurrí a él como mi tabla de salvación, las cosas eran distintas parecía que su relación con lisa iba de maravilla ya que en todos lados de su casa avía cosas que claramente eran de manos de ella, notas en el refrigerador, fotos de los dos juntos en portarretratos, un álbum lleno de fotos de ella, tarjetas de cumpleaños, del día de los enamorados, cartas con chistes que obviamente eran privados y que solo ellos entendían, en fin todo hablaba de ella y vi que lo avía perdido pero aun así me las arregle para confundirlo una vez mas y así fue como terminamos casándonos"

"bueno esa es una historia muy interesante, ¿pero si no lo amabas porque insististe tanto en casarte y aguantar ocho años?"

"bueno insistí en el matrimonio por miedo de quedarme sola y aguante ocho años por que no tenia valor para terminarlo a pesar de la obvia falta de amor y respeto que existía entre nosotros, supongo que uno se acostumbra a vivir de ese modo"

En ese momento por la puerta del estudio ingreso el abogado

"buenas tardes y perdón por el retraso"

"eso ya no importa, podría darse prisa en leer la mentada demanda de divorcio, vinsent cree que hay algún truco sucio o algo así"

El abogado tomo el folder y leyó con gran avidez

"bueno señora minmei todo en este contrato de divorcio es correcto y legitimo, me extraña que él señor hunter no este pidiendo la mitad de los vienes como es su derecho; lo único que quiere es la custodia total de los niños, claro que con eso podemos llegar a un acuerdo, usted como la madre"

"esta bien a mi no me interesa la custodia de los niños se que con él estarán muy bien, quisiera que se negociara una pensión para ellos"

"bueno bastaría con que abriera una cuenta a nombre de sus hijos y que depositara en esta mensualmente la cantidad que usted estime conveniente"

"Esta bien vinsent encárgate de eso y yo firmare estos papeles para ser libre"

"una vez firmados los llevare a la notaria y a registro para que sean validados, cuando estén listos le enviare una copia a su ex y una para usted"

Después que se retirara el abogado para cumplir con su trabajo minmei se sentía libre y feliz.

"_espero que seas feliz_"

Mirando por la ventana los hermosos colores del atardecer minmei trato de sentir paz pero por algún motivo no lo conseguía, revivir aquellos recuerdos le resulto bastante inconveniente, muy en el fondo esperaba que aquella mujer a la que le arrebato la felicidad de una forma tan baja la perdonara.

"_espero que tu también seas muy feliz lisa, tal vez puedas rehacer tu vida con aquel que tanto te amo_"

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde su esperanza era no a ver arruinado del todo las posibilidades de Rick con lisa.

"_seguro que ella aun espera por ti_"

Pensar en esa posibilidad le daba un poco de paz a su alma.

* * *

><p>No me maten yo se que no es lo que todos esperaban, detesto a este personaje, pero me parece injusto que toda la culpa se la achaquen a ella, claro que en este capitulo ella asume toda la culpa.<p>

Tomatazos amenazas de muerte elogios o besos todo es bien recibido y me anima a continuar.

¿Notaron que en ningún momento me refiero a los hijos de Rick por sus nombres? Me gustaría que me ayudaran con ese detalle recuerden que son una niña y un niño.

Como dice kenniana las faltas de ortografía son gratis, no soy buena en eso U_U ya se que piensan, que debería darme vergüenza, pero la verdad es que NO. Saludos a mis queridas sempais y a todos los que se tomen el tiempo de leer. Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Capítulo 6

Este es un fics basado en el universo robotech o macros los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: para entender este fics primero les recomiendo leer **el viejo álbum de lisahayeshunter** ya que el mío es una continuación de el de ella, aclaro que cuento con la autorización y colaboración de ella en la realización de esta entrega.

Todo lo que este entre comillas "bla bla" es dialogo

Todo lo que este ente comillas y letra cursiva son pensamientos

Capítulo 6

Reunión de amigos no tan amigos

El tiempo corría inmisericorde, dejando a su paso sabiduría y vivencias imborrables.

El tiempo lo cura todo incluso un corazón herido.

Ese era el mantra que se repetía una y otra ves Rick hunter para no cometer una estupidez.

se encontraba en una reunión de amigos casi hermanos con los que por razones evidentes ya no se sentía cómodo, esas personar fueron sus amigos un día pero hoy los veía como extraños, todos cambiaron tanto en ocho años, Claudia estaba casada y eso que él juraba que ella se quedaría sola guardando el recuerdo de Roy pero se equivoco, su esposo Alexey (Liosha) resulta ser una persona muy seria de duro semblante pero de gran corazón según las palabras de Max, sami, Vanesa y Kim también estaban casadas y sus maridos se encontraba en una misión en el satélite fabrica por lo que todavía no los conocía y el almirante global ya retirado estaba de vacaciones en un crucero de lujo costeado por sus hijas como regalo por su retiro. ¿Como termino metido en esa reunión de la que no se sentía parte?

FLACH BAK

Ya avía pasado dos semanas desde su regreso a ciudad macros estaba bien ubicado en su trabajo como piloto de pruebas para los nuevos VT4 y aunque ya no formaba parte de el ejercito gracias a su historial fue contratado directamente por los fabricantes, así que no solo se encargaba de los VT4 sino también de los aviones comerciales y de uso privado, logro ubicar a sus hijos en la academia militar que también tenia los cursos de primaria, a decir verdad no le agradaba del todo pero era eso o una escuela publica y siendo honesto con él mismo sus niños necesitaban mano dura y disciplina, se dio cuenta que la forma en que los avía consentido solo les hacia mal ya que de su madre heredaron el carácter caprichoso y que él les diera gusto en todo sin que tuvieran que esforzarse por ello reforzó ese mal comportamiento que lo dejo en vergüenza varias veces en restaurantes, cafeterías y en los juegos del parque ya que ellos no sabían compartir con otros niños.

Justo el domingo de la segunda semana se encontraba en el parque viendo jugar a los niños entre si cuando se les acercó un niño de tez casi morena tal vez un año menor que sus hijos, el pequeño sonreía ampliamente mientras les extendía un balón obviamente los estaba invitando a jugar pero sus hijos poco acostumbrados a interactuar con otros solo lo ignoraron el jovenzuelo al verse ignorado comenzó a sollozar, Rick se acercó con la intención de disculparse con el niño y fue en ese momento que la vio, una elegante morena que se acercaba, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara podría reconocerla donde fuera, Claudia gran esos ojos eran inconfundibles.

"buenas tardes Claudia"

"¡baya! Buenas tardes Rick a pasado tiempo"

"tienes razón ¿que te trae por aquí Claudia?"

"supongo que a lo mismo que a ti, traje a mi hijo Daniel a jugar un rato mientras esperamos a su padre"

"¿Tu hijo?"

"si… preséntate cariño" Claudia avía puesto a Daniel justo al frente de ella para que Rick lo viera mejor

El niño era todo un hombrecito sacando pecho y haciendo gala de los buenos modales que le inculcaban en la academia

"Muy buenas tardes señor soy Daniel Ivanov Grand tengo cinco años voy al segundo grado de la academia militar"

"pues mucho gusto jovencito yo soy Richard hunter" en ese momento estrecho la mano que el pequeño le ofrecía

"papá el va en nuestro curso y también hay una niña mas pequeña que él, que es su amiga" comento meiling aferrada a una de sus piernas mientras miraba con desconfianza a Claudia

"veo que tus modales no han mejorado en estos años ¿Rick no me presentas a tus hijos?"

"Ho… claro disculpa Claudia, ellos son Meiling y Michael" señalando respectivamente a sus hijos que aun se escondían detrás de sus piernas

"mucho gusto jovencitos mi nombre es Claudia Grand y soy una amiga de su padre"

"Huuuu Hola" respondieron los niños al tiempo

"esa no es la forma de saludar a un oficial superior" Daniel se sentía ofendido de que esos dos niños no mostraran cortesía ya tenían una semana de estar en la misma clase y ellos seguían portándose como si todos debieran tratarlos como príncipes.

"cariño recuerda que ellos no han tenido tanto entrenamiento como tu y apenas se están adaptando a la academia" le explico Claudia a su niño con su acostumbrada paciencia

"lo siento mucho mami, ¿puedo ir a los columpios?"

"claro pero no des la vuelta canela en ellos, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez"

Daniel corrió hasta los columpios y se impulso furiosamente en el hasta casi dar la vuelta mientras Claudia pensaba que su hijo era un caso perdido, negando con la cabeza

"baya que tu hijo tiene agallas"

"si bueno… al menos es mas tranquilo que miku"

"¿Miku?" recordar a la pequeña de la foto que lisa le mostrara le resultaba algo incomodo

"_si no hubiese sido tan estúpido esa niña seria mía_" en cuanto este pensamiento entro en su cabeza se sintió miserable de algún modo eso desestimaba a sus propios hijos, si los hubiese tenido con lisa su felicidad seria completa, pero no podía cambiar el modo en que sucedieron las cosas, tomo una decisión y fue la equivocada, el mundo continuo y ella vivió su vida formo un hogar pero lastimosamente no podía alegrarse por ello, creyó que por fin avía madurado pero se equivoco seguía siendo el mismo niño de antes solo que hoy tenia mas claro lo que en verdad quería de la vida y eso era lisa, tenerla como amiga, amante y esposa, en esta ocasión no desistiría ni se dejaría amedrentar ni nublar por distracciones de ningún tipo y por infame que pereciera serian sus hijos el puente que lo llevara hasta el corazón de ella.

"si… se trata de la hija de lisa, es una niña tan lida pero muy traviesa e inquieta"

"ya recuerdo el otro día me encontré con lisa y ella me mostro una foto de su niña" Rick no podía evitar el tono desdeñoso con el que estaba hablando

Claudia prefirió ignorar por completo ese tono de desdén que el hombre frente a ella estaba empleando, para ella era muy obvio que a él le resulto poco grato enterarse que el mundo siguió su curso mientras él vivía en una burbuja de color rosa

"_que duro debió ser estrellarse con la realidad_" pensaba la morena con sorna

"¿Rick el domingo de la semana siguiente tienes algo que hacer?"

"en realidad no"

"¡perfecto! Entonces tienes que ir a el asado que tendremos ese día en la casa del almirantazgo"

"No se si sea correcto después de tanto tiempo yo no se" Rick se sentía francamente incomodo con la invitación

"Que tonterías estas diciendo hay estaremos todos tus amigos, y no te preocupes que nadie te odia por abandonarnos y olvidarte de nosotros durante tanto tiempo" una sonrisa cínica acompañaba a sus palabras

"¿no iras a hacerme un desaire?"

"no claro que no Claudia, es solo que no quisiera incomodar"

"tonterías nos veremos el domingo a las tres de la tarde, les avisare a todos, seguro tus hijos la pasaran de maravilla con los demás"

"vale ya que… nos vemos el próximo domingo"

Claudia se despidió cortésmente de los niños de Rick que a duras penas hicieron caso y se encamino a recoger a Daniel que acababa de tener un accidenté con los columpios y le sangraban las rodillas con el niño de la mano se encamino hasta un auto el cual abordo.

Así termino comprometido a asistir a ese asado o reunión de amigos

FIN DEL FLACH BAK

Ver a sus niños Meiling y Michel siendo sometidos por la pequeña miku resultaba gracioso, esta nena heredo el carácter mandón de su madre, una niña con capacidad de líder, todos los demás niños la obedecían al instante y sus hijos se sentían algo fuera de lugar estaban acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención y aquí no lo eran, ya que toda la atención era acaparada por miku, en esos instante los tenia a todos en una ordenada fila en escala descendente hombro con hombro mientras simulaba ser una capitana pasando revista a su pelotón, él se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que la nena le decía a su pequeño ejército

"PACHITOS LOS VOY A VENDER" gritaba miku para que todos la escucharan con claridad

"¿Por qué?" respondían a coro exceptuando a sus hijos que no savia que clase de juego era aquel

"por que ninguno de ustedes me a traído una flor amarilla" esa era la señal que los niños necesitaban para correr como locos por todo el patio en busca de la flor, sin embargo Meiling y Michel se quedaron estáticos en su lugar sin atinar que hacer

"que están haciendo hay parados busquen una flor amarilla"

"¿por que?"

"por que yo lo digo" el tono de voz de miku no dejaba lugar a discusiones así que algo desconcertados corrieron con el propósito de buscar la flor para la mini capitana

"_Dios si que saco el carácter de lisa_"

A la distancia pudo ver a Jon ocupado en la parrilla siguiendo las muchas sugerencias de Max, tenia que admitir que el hombre en cuestión resultaba ser muy agradable y amable. Cuando se presentaron esperaba que este hombre fuera hostil ya que tenía la certeza de que el bien conocía su historia y que tuviese una noción de sus intenciones al regresar a macros.

Flashback

Frente a él tenia a una sonriente lisa, que fue quien atendió la puerta en su papel de anfitriona, ella vestía un cómodo y hermoso vestido veraniego en color blanco de escote cuadrado, tirantes gruesos, ceñido hasta la cintura, con la falda en corte de A, unas sandalias a juego y el cabello recogido en una cola con mechones que enmarcaban su rostro de una forma muy femenina.

"buenastardes Rick bienvenido"

"hola lisa y gracias" Rick no podía dejar de recriminarse lo estúpido que fue al dejar ir a semejante mujer, sin duda lisa era el tipo de mujer a la cual el tiempo lejos de hacerla ver mayor solo lograba aumentar su belleza.

"hola jovencitos ¿como están?" lisa se inclino para saludar a los niños de Rick y estos miraba a lisa con innegable admiración, ellos ya avían tenido la oportunidad de verla en una de sus visitas a la academia militar y sabían que era una persona importante ya que todos la trataban con mucho respeto, en la academia les enseñaron que frente a ella debían de saludar formalmente llevándose la mano derecha a la frente como una muestra de respeto, siguiendo las enseñanzas de sus profesores se cuadraron lo mejor posible en posición firme y realizaron torpemente el saludo reglamentario, recordando que debían permanecer en esa posición hasta que ella les diere la orden de descansar, después de dos semanas en la academia y muchos regaños por fin captaba a cabalidad que si un superior no les daba la orden de descanso debían permanecer en la posición de firmes, lisa sonrió ante los niños y los miro de arriba a bajo, se aproximó a ellos y uno a uno corrigió la postura de sus cuerpos y de la mano derecha todavía en sus frentes les acomodo la ropa que estaba un poquito desaliñada, los niños no podían despegar sus ojos de esa mujer la encontraban hermosa y amable su trato era cálido y olía muy bonito, inconscientemente los niños la compararon con su madre, ella nunca les sonreía, no les acomodaba la ropa ni los miraba con cariño y generalmente olía a algo raro que no les gustaba, era el mismo olor que adquiría su padre después de discutir con su madre y encerrarse todo el día en el estudio.

"muy bien jovencitos descansen" lisa devolvió el saludo con formalidad marcial sin dejar de sonreír, sin duda su pequeña Miku era una buena influencia los primeros días en la academia estos dos niños se mostraron rebeldes y renuentes a seguir protocolos, su hija llegaba quejándose que los nuevos alumnos no seguían indicaciones desordenaban las filas y vivían pegados el uno al otro como siameses, así que con ayuda de su madre y del profesor los ubicaron en sillas separadas Michel seria vigilado por Miku y meilin seria vigilada por Daniel poco a poco los dos niños con ayuda del profesor les enseñaron a los nuevos como debían portarse y ese día veía el resultado.

"niños miku y Daniel se encuentran en el patio vayan con ellos"

"si señora" los niños corrieron en la dirección que les indicaban

"sígueme por aquí todos están ansiosos por verte" lisa le regalo una amable sonrisa mientras se dirigía al espacioso patio, en el camino Rick noto que la casa de lisa era hermosa, cálida y llena de exquisitos detalles que sin ser ostentosos resultaban elegantes y de muy buen gusto, el patio era grande con varios arboles que lo decoraban juegos para los niños y una piscina un hermoso kiosco donde estaba ubicado el asador, todos estaban ya en el patio y lo saludaron con formalidad hasta cierto punto con incomodidad, aparentemente era un extraño entre los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, después de los saludos y varias cerveza Rick se sentó un poco apartado viendo con nostalgia el revuelo ante sus ojos, se puso de pie con la intención de ayudar a Max a esparcir el carbón en el asador pero fue interceptado por un hombre al que no avía visto antes pero que reconoció a la perfección

"Ahhh así que tu eres RICK HUNTER... sabes de acuerdo a las habladurías del trió de chismosas que están allá haciéndose las que miran a otro lado y no a nosotros... esas de allá las vez..." le dice mientras señala a Kim Sammie y Vanesa al lado de la parrilla...

"bueno de acuerdo a ellas mi preciosa Lisa estuvo babeando por ti. por años"  
>Rick solo se limita a abrir los ojos desorbitadamente<p>

"_y a este que carajo le pico_"

"Bueno y debería agradecerte por nunca prestarle atención, Gracias a ti mi esposita llego virgen a mi cama..." Rick solo escupió la bebida que tenia en la boca, mientras que Jon seguía hablando como si nada...

"tu sabes la cantidad de baboso oficiales que andaban tras el trasero de Lisa, pero como ella solo tenia ojos para ti no le paro a ninguno, así que quedo solo para mi... Gracias Hermano, no sabes lo que yo te quiero... "se acerco a Rick para darle un abrazo

"Dee... De na... nada" alcanzo a responderle Rick

"mientras_ pensaba mierda de donde saco lisa a este loco, animal del monte"_ En eso Lisa se acerca a los dos

"Veo que ya se llevan bien"

"Claro que si mi amor es mas le estaba agradeciendo a Ricky aquí presente, por dejar pasar a la mujer mas hermosa, maravillosa y buena del mundo... aunque pensándolo bien Hayes tengo que admitir que no tienes malos gustos aunque yo tengo un mejor trasero que el..."

"Para ver..." Jon solo se voltea

"Lo dudas"

"Nop, mi cielo tu trasero es hermoso" lo volteo tomándolo por el cuello y besándolo en los labios frente a Rick

"Hey Chico no comiencen..." se escucha gritar a Max al ver la cara de incomodidad de Rick

_"Desde cuando Lisa es tan descarada_..." se preguntaba Rick mientras veía la escena...

Fin Flashback

Ese fue un momento muy incomodo para Rick, ese hombre era todo un caso en ese momento estaba enfrascado en una batalla contra Liosha el cual avía abandonado su papel de ruso serio y usando las espátulas de cocina a manera de espadas simulaban un duelo mientas Max simulaba ser algún tipo de réferi, después de muchos traspiés y varios intentos de incendio la comida por fin estuvo lista serrando con broche de oro el cual consistía en un pastel de fresas preparado por miriya

"_Dios que no lo coman mis hijos o tendrán dolor de estomago por días_"

"Miriya este pastel te quedo delicioso" lisa esta de verdad complacida con los progresos de su amiga en las artes culinarias

"Gracias tuve una excelente maestra, que me instruyo a base de golpes" todos reían de buena gana con el comentario y al recordar como lisa se armo de paciencia para enseñarle a la zentraedi la forma correcta de cocinar y cada vez que esta trataba de cambiar un ingrediente lisa le propinaba un indiscriminado golpe en la cabeza con un cucharon.

"puedo jurar que es el entrenamiento mas duro al que me e tenido que enfrentar, especialmente por que la instructora estaba de unos humores que daban miedo, definitivamente lisa y el embarazo no se llevan, Dios nos ampare los próximos siete mese"

"¿que quieres decir con eso miriya?" un mal presentimiento comenzaba a formarse en la cabeza de Rick

"es verdad… Ricky no lo sabe aun" Jon tenia una deslumbrante sonrisa y una expresión de total orgullo

"¿saber que?" Rick estaba cada vez mas preocupado pero logro disimularlo muy bien

"que mi princesa pronto me dará otro hermoso bebe" Jon no podía dejar de sonreír mientras acariciaba el vientre de lisa

"ba… baya pues felicidades" Rick sentía la urgencia de salir a toda prisa

"¿los visitara la cigüeña?" meilin pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo mientras muku y Daniel la miraban como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" Daniel estaba confundido y extrañado

"están esperando un bebe y a los bebes los trae una cigüeña de parís" Michel respondió con naturalidad por su hermana como si la pregunta que le hicieron fuera la mas tonta del mundo

"eso no es verdad" miku lucia muy indignada

"los bebes cresen en el vientre de las mamás y después de nueve meses salen por la vallina"

Rick estaba atónito con el conocimiento de miku en algo tan delicado preguntándose que clase de educación le daban

"princesita te de dicho que se pronuncia vagina" Jon tenia toda la paciencia del mundo a la hora de corregir la pronunciación de su hija.

"vallina"

"va gi na"

"va lli…"

"va GI na"

"va gi na"

"¡eso es! Asi se pronuncia"

"vallina" pronuncio miku erradamente otra vez y Jon resoplo con resignación, su niña podía ser un prodigio pero todavía avía cosas que le costaba mucho trabajo y una de ellas era la pronunciación de algunas palabras, entendía el proceso de gestación de un bebe y el nacimiento, mas no así la concepción, de este acto tenia un vago entendimiento, savia que involucraba al hombre y la mujer y sus partes genitales a las cuales ella llamaba por su nombre y savia que involucraba los espermatozoides y los óvulos, en pocas palabras entendía mucho mas que sus contemporáneos o incluso niños mas grandes.

"Claudia como diablos se le ocurre a ese hombre hablarle con tanta franqueza a una niña tan pequeña" Rick estaba verdaderamente avergonzado los temas relacionados con la sexualidad lo ponían algo nervioso cuando de sus hijos se trataba ya avía tenido que enfrentar algunas de esas famosas preguntas incomodas que hacen los niños y él salió de ellas lo mejor que pudo, en pocas palabras les dijo mentiras.

"Rick a los niños de hoy en día hay que decirles las cosas como son es preferible que aprendan de sus padres y no de extraños que los pueden confundir y aprovecharse de su credulidad"

"mami cundo me darán un hermanito" Daniel interrumpió la conversación de los dos adultos

"cariño tu sabes eso toma tiempo pero tu papa y yo nos estamos dando a la tarea"

"Miku tiene razón tal vez papá tenga problemas en los testicunos y sus espematosides no naden rápido"

Después de esta declaración a todos les dio risa y Jon con toda la paciencia del mundo trato de corregir la pronunciación igual que hiso con su propia hija y fallando estrepitosamente de la misma manera

"Miku deja de hablar mal de mis espermatozoides"

"lo siento mucho tío Liosha, tal ver tus espematosoides son solo unos perezosos"

"es increíble pero tal parece que no podrás ganarle a Miku, cariño"

Si definitivamente Rick ya no se sentía parte de ese grupo que alguna vez llamo amigos, hoy se sentía como un completo extraño, al menos sus hijos si estaban encajando, hay estaba Jon jugando con ellos corriendo por todas partes como si de un niño más se tratara, después de ese Día no podía obligarse a odiarlo así que en su lugar un sentimiento de soledad y desolación invadió su corazón, hoy más que nunca le pesaban las malas decisiones que tomo en su vida, pero tampoco podía obligarse a renunciar a Lisa.

Al llegar a su casa, después de acostar a los niños y acostarse en su cama el peso de la soledad callo sobre su corazón, una soledad que lo acompañaba desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuantos años llevaba cargando sobre los hombros, el abrazo que Lisa le regalará antes de marcharse, su calor y su aroma fresco aun los sentía en su propio cuerpo y en la soledad de su alcoba lloro como un niño y como un hombre maldijo su estupidez.

* * *

><p>Holis<p>

Ya se no tengo vergüenza… todo un año sin actualizar

Sé que les dije que este fic ya lo tenía en mi cabeza y es verdad pero en mi cabeza es demasiado corto y le faltan detalles sé cómo lo terminare pero los capítulos requieren trabajo y como e ingresado en el mundo laboral mi tiempo es muy limitado entre mi empleo y cuidar me mi madre enferma de cáncer ya no me queda tanto tiempo.

Agradezco de corazón sus mensajes de aliento y los insultos que aunque no me aportan nada de valor me hacen Reir.

Les aclarare algunos puntos… más bien las dudas de algunos de mis lectores.

Rommina. te adelanto que No Jonathan el esposo de lisa no es ningún agente encubierto ni nada por el estilo… este Hombre están putamente bueno que es de esos que nacen cada mil años.

Mimi. Te cuento que este Rick (de mi fic) tendrá sus altibajos, en este capítulo vemos algunos pequeños cambios pero no aseguro que se mantengan para el sgte.

Blue-azul-Acero. No se s lo aclare desde el inicio pero este es un universo alterno. Lisa y Rick no se casaron el sdf1 no fue destruido y todos los personajes están vivos exceptuando a Roy ya veraz más adelante el final que yo les otorgare a azonia y cairon

Yanin. Perdóname pero lo0s capítulos muy largos no se medan bien, de Lisa y Rick no pudo saltar a una reconciliación de forma rápida por que será algo confuso te recuerdo que lisa Quiere mucho a Rick pero ya no lo ama y obviamente Lisa no dejara todo por él, eso la desacreditaría y perdería el respeto y admiración de sus tropas y de los civiles que la ven como un modelo a seguir.

Bien eso sería todo por el momento

Las faltas ortográficas son gratis…. Abrazos, besos y mordiscos


	7. Capítulo 7

Este es un fics basado en el universo robotech o macros los personajes no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: para entender este fics primero les recomiendo leer **el viejo álbum de lisahayeshunter** ya que el mío es una continuación de el de ella, aclaro que cuento con la autorización y colaboración de ella en la realización de esta entrega.

Todo lo que este entre comillas "bla bla" es dialogo

Todo lo que este ente comillas y letra cursiva son pensamientos

CAPITULO 7

**EL FIN DE LOS SUEÑOS**

Como zentreedis que eran el paso del tiempo era algo que no les preocupara, un día, un mes o cien años que más da, para ellos todo era igual, batallas patrullaje y seguir ordenes así por la eternidad, sus vidas basadas en la guerra no admitían cambio alguno su nula cultura les impedía visualizar una vida diferente.

Las cosas cambiaron paulatinamente conforme la cultura humana se infiltro en su núcleo, así aprendieron de la alegría, la música, el descanso y de una forma burda del amor que para ellos se resumía en pasión una muy parecida a la pasión por la guerra.

Lord khyron y Azonia victimas indolentes de la ignorancia, como unos niños que se lanzan a la pasión adulta sin medir consecuencias y víctimas de la naturaleza se entregaron a sus instintos días noches, semanas y meses y entre batalla y batalla forjaron su relación

No obstante la naturaleza y la ignorancia obraron para entregarles el mayor regalo que la vida puede otorgar, otra vida se gestaba en el cuerpo de Azonia un evento extraño para los zentraedis y todavía más para la joven e ignorante mujer, sin cuidados pertinentes y mala alimentación su salud poco a poco decayó.

"que ocurre contigo azonia es hora de despertar"

"cairon me siento muy cansada y el estómago me duele"

"creo que estas comiendo de más te has puesto redonda"

"eso no es verdad"

-"como que no, mira que vientre más grande tienes"

"no me digas eso por favor"… el gesto suplicante y la clara palidez en el rostro de la mujer logro remover una fibra en lo profundo del corazón del gigante

Los días pasaron y el semblante de la mujer no mejoraba por el contrario cada día estaba peor, demasiado orgulloso para buscar ayuda dejo que todo avanzara y una noche tormentosa en medio de gritos lastimeros y desgarradores, ayudada por los soldados y khyron en medio de un pasillo de la derruida y sucias nave se escuchaba el llanto ahogado y desesperado de un recién nacido, bajo la mirada aterrorizada e impotente de los zentraedis una sola mirada y Azonia comprendió la que significaba el verdadero amor, poco a poco el llanto seso en un desesperado y nulo intento de obtener el preciado oxigeno la voz del infante se apagó para siempre. Así los ignorantes comprendieron lo que significaba crear y destruir la vida de un inocente, sin importar la raza el instinto materno tomando fuerza en la mujer zentraedi intento con todas sus fuerzas revitalizar el inerte cuerpo fracasando miserablemente, desesperada tomo al pequeño y acunándolo contra su pecho perdió la poca fuerza que conservaba… los males se desencadenaron uno tras otro y en fracción de segundos pocas horas después Azonia aun acunando el inerte cuerpo de su bebe perdió la vida a su vez en brazos de khyron que in potente solo podía ver como ella perdía sangre debido a la hemorragia provocada en el parto para el anochecer de ese tortuoso día dos vidas se perdieron y muchas más seguirían

En uno de los pasillos khyron con mirada ausente cargaba en sus brazos dos cuerpos inertes, entrando en la sala de comandos de su nave y valiéndose de las reservas de proto cultura que logro robar puso en marcha la nave hasta la estratosfera del planeta y hay sin importarle nada activo el sistema de auto destrucción poniendo fin a su cruzada por que ya no tenia deseos de seguir, porque por primera vez en su vida sintió la desolación y la amargura del que no tiene futuro de aquel cuya vida no tiene ningún sentido, así que prefirió terminar con aquel sentimiento tan molesto y con su propia existencia.

"No puedo creer lo que cuentas Max en realidad khyron fue capaz de terminar con su propia vida des pues de perder a Azonia y él bebe"

"Así es los pocos zentraedes que lograron escapar antes de la explosión final estaba aterrados al recordar que del cuerpo de Azonia emergió otro ser vivo y que por un motivo desconocido para ellos, ella estaba desolada al ver que el pequeño dejo de respirar, claro que tú y yo sabemos que todo eso se debe al instinto materno arraigado en los genes femeninos, no importa la raza o la especie el instinto materno es muy fuerte".

Eso es muy triste, la verdad ese sufrimiento no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

* * *

><p><em>En una pequeña y bien iluminada habitación Jon terminaba de vestirse mientras una hermosa mujer lo miraba con tristeza y reproche.<em>

_"Ya estoy harta de esta situación Jonthan, tienes que aclarar todo con ella, no estoy dispuesta a continuar con esta situación"…. Los reclamos de la mujer solo lograban entristecer al hombre que la miraba con gesto afligido._

_"perdóname Natacha sé que te tengo en una situación muy comprometedora… pero aun no estoy preparado para romperle el corazón a mi esposa… tu sabes bien que la amo"_

_"Esto es más que una situación comprometedora… ¡Dios esto podría arruíname la vida y mi carrera! Tu sabes que tu mujer es una persona muy influyente... además eres un maldito hipócrita, ¡si tanto la amas porque le haces esto!"_

_"tranquilízate Natacha, Lisa no hará nada en tu contra, lo prometo"_

_"ella es muy buena y noble, sabrá entender y perdonar esta traición a la cual la estoy sometiendo"…Jonathan beso con ternura la frente la mujer tratado de convencerla de guardar silencio._

_"No ya me canse de esto, selo dices tú o selo digo yo" _

Tres días pasaron desde ese encuentro con su querida Natacha y aun se sentía miserable y su angustia aumentaba al ver el rostro de Lisa, su pequeña barriguita que apenas se notaba, el rostro alegre y pícaro de su adorada Miku y al ver a todos los amigos que hoy tenia, solo podía pensar en mu miseria y en lo injusta de la vida esperando que pudieran perdonarlo por ser un estúpido, un traidor y mentiroso.

* * *

><p>chachan y aquí está la continuación un capitulo muy corto considerando el tiempo que tengo sin actualizar… Les pido mil disculpas pero el trabajo y los hospitales no medan tiempo creo que ya les había contado que mi mama está enferma sumémosle que también se enfermó mi abuelita y paso casi un año hospitalizada y luego de que mi abuelita falleció estuve deprimida por su partida, mi mamá recayó también se la paso hospitalizada por tres meses después del fallecimiento de mi abuelita… así que no tengo cabeza para nada.<p>

Mi más sincero agradecimiento a los que siguen leyendo... pese a mis HORRORES ortográficos, desgraciadamente el corrector de mi pc no me ayuda mucho tampoco.

Rommina… Gracias por continuar leyendo abrazos y besos

Candida… otra vez perdón por la Orografía, es algún mal de familia tengo un tío que es muy culto lee mucho y aun así escribe mal… tus dudas sobre los nombre que uso, Miku lo saque de vocaloid, Meilin lo saque de sakura car captor y Lyosha es un nombre ruso que si mal no recuerdo lo saque del libro Que difícil ser Dios… los otros nombre la verdad no sé, los vi en algún lado y me gustaron, no savia que fuera malo tomar nombres que ya existen.

Eliana…me alegra que te guste

Apigueli de Ophiucus… gracias por leer

Lo último solo les diré No todo es lo que parece y no juzguen sin antes conocer la verdad… todo tiene una razón de ser…


End file.
